The Colour of Blue
by SolVermell
Summary: El color azul siempre le ha gustado a Teresa Lisbon. Es en cierta forma melancólico y es sinónimo de tristeza. Ese color también le recuerda a alguien.


**Disclaimer: **Ni los protagonistas de este relato, ni la canción en la que está inspirado me pertenecen para nada. Qué se le va a hacer. Los personajes se le ocurrieron a Bruno Heller y compañía y la música la compusieron Lars Aass y Bottolf Lodemel para que la cantara SClub7.

**A/N: **Con este OneShot participé en uno de los retos 2012 del Foro en Español de The Mentalist, pero le hice algunos ajustes a la versión que publico aquí. Espero que lo disfruten.

**The Colour of Blue**

La agente de ojos verdes observó con cuidado la escena del crimen a la que recién había llegado con su equipo. En la amplia habitación todo estaba desordenado. Los cajones vaciados en el piso, libros y papeles regados encima de la cama, la ropa fuera del armario. La víctima, una mujer joven, yacía tendida en la entrada del cuarto. Al parecer había descubierto al intruso y este se había tenido que deshacer de ella.

Mientras echaba un vistazo al panorama general, notó algo que le llamó la atención. Prácticamente toda la ropa que estaba en el piso era de color azul, si acaso había algunas prendas blancas y otras cuantas negras, pero el azul, en varias de sus tonalidades, era el predominante.

El azul siempre le había gustado a Teresa Lisbon. Sentía que podía transmitir muchas cosas a través de todas sus variantes. Además, era en cierta forma melancólico. No por nada había un estilo musical al que hacía referencia y en inglés era sinónimo de tristeza. Esto la hizo darse cuenta de algo más. Ese color también le recordaba a alguien.

En ese instante, la arrebató de sus pensamientos un comentario de uno de los miembros de su equipo: -Esta mujer era una obsesiva del control. Era muy estricta consigo misma y con los demás. Sólo vean su ropa, toda del mismo color y de estilo muy parecido, bastante formal y seria diría yo. Seguro que la policía de la moda ya la habría arrestado.

-¿Alguna otra idea?- respondió Lisbon un poco exasperada ante el comentario de Jane.

-Por ahora no, pero creo que deberías buscar a un esposo, novio, prometido o amante. Hay varias fotos de ella con un hombre, y ropa masculina en ese cajón. Creo que ella no vivía sola o por lo menos un hombre se quedaba aquí de vez en cuando.

-Pero podría ser un simple robo. La chica escucha ruidos raros viene a su habitación y encuentra al ladrón. Entonces él la mata.

-Claro, pero entonces ¿por qué no se llevó nada? Su computadora y sus joyas siguen intactos. El ladrón tuvo suficiente tiempo para, después de matarla, llevarse las cosas. Además ella estaba aquí en la habitación. Fïjate en la cama, hay marcas de que había dos personas en ella. Más bien creo que tuvieron una discusión y él quiso irse, pero ella se interpuso en la puerta y él terminó disparándole.

Probablemente Jane tenía razón. La mayoría de las veces, las parejas de las víctimas eran los principales sospechosos. Y ahora realmente lo creía. Las evidencias que mostraba el consultor eran muy lógicas, y la seguridad con la que las decía, las hacía más creíbles. A los pocos días, pudieron detener al prometido de la chica quien terminó confesando, tal como lo había dicho Jane, que habían discutido y como ella no lo dejaba ir, terminó asesinándola.

Tarde por la noche, cuando ya prácticamente el CBI estaba vacío, antes de irse fue a la cocina y aunque no había nadie, observó una taza humeante color azul, llena de té. Esto la llevó a recordar las prendas regadas en la escena del crimen y lo que había pensado en aquel momento. El color azul le recordaba a Patrick Jane. Gran parte de su ropa, su auto y aquella taza en la que bebía té eran de ese color. Y él mismo lo representaba. A pesar del buen humor que aparentaba tener en todo momento, Jane siempre tenía un halo de tristeza que lo rodeaba y a que a veces le llegaba a Lisbon al corazón. Además, le llamaba la atención el hecho de que su némesis, el hombre que le había cambiado la vida para siempre, y al que se había dedicado a buscar los últimos años se hiciera llamar Red John. No tenía mucha idea de la teoría del color, pero en alguna ocasión había oído que el color azul y el rojo eran contrarios porque el primero era frío y el segundo, cálido. Era sin dudas una ironía de la vida.

En ese momento, como llamado por sus pensamientos, el consultor apareció en la cocina y cuando la vió ahí sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Todavía por aquí?

-Ah...sí. Estaba terminando de llenar los formularios del caso que recién cerramos y antes de irme vine por café pero creo que se acabó y, como ya es costumbre, olvidaron hacer más.- dijo un poco fastidiada.

-Pues si quieres puedes tomarte un té, y así me acompañas en lo que yo me tomo el mío.

Aunque lo pensó un poco, rápido respondió: -Esta bien.

Ya sentados en una de las mesas, Jane la notó preocupada por algo.-¿Qué pasa?

Lisbon dudó antes de darle una respuesta, pero finalmente dijo: -No sé. Es que...siempre que tenemos casos de este tipo...mmm..me pongo a pensar que cómo es posible que la persona en la que se supone que debes confiar más, sea capaz de traicionarte así. Me pregunto...

Jane la miraba atentamente y completó lo que estaba a punto de decir: -Te preguntas con qué seguridad se puede escoger a la persona indicada con la cual compartir el resto de tu vida. Una persona con la cual te sientas lo suficientemente a salvo como para pasar las noches abrazada a su lado, sin el temor de que algún día pueda despertarte a punta de pistola. ¿No es así?

Lisbon sonrió sorprendida por la facilidad con la que Jane pudo sacar aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

Mientras seguía mirándola atentamente siguió: -Te diré cómo. Es muy sencillo. Sólo tienes que verle a los ojos, y descubrirás que no dicen mentiras, y eso lo sabrás porque sus ojos brillarán más que el cielo estrellado en julio.

-¿Eso te pasó a tí?

Jane miró hacia abajo por un momento y esbozó una sonrisa melancólica: -Sí, y estoy seguro de que tú serás igual de afortunada. Sólo tienes que buscarlo. Y cuando lo encuentres, sentirás que todo fluye en un perfecto ritmo. Sentirás que podrías pasar toda la noche bailando o hablando con esa persona, y ya no tendrás más dudas.-

Por unos instantes, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Agente Lisbon? ¿Señor Jane?

-Eh...Ralph...buenas noches.

-¿Todavía van a quedarse más tiempo aquí?

Jane dijo: -Sí... Pero Lisbon lo interrumpió: -No, ya nos íbamos. Bueno, por lo menos yo ya terminé por hoy y lo que quiero es irme a descansar.

-Pues yo me quedaré un rato en mi sofá.-terminó diciendo Jane un poco sorprendido.

-Espero que no le importe que encienda la radio, Sr. Jane.

-No, no te preocupes Ralph. Eso me ayudará a dormir- contestó con un guiño.

Lisbon tomó sus cosas y antes de salir dijo: -Jane. Gracias...por el té.

-De nada- le respondió Jane con ese halo azul de tristeza que siempre tenía a su alrededor.

Mientras la agente se alejaba, el vigilante nocturno prendió su aparato de sonido, y una melodía la alcanzó antes de subir al ascensor.

_The colour of blue_

_reminds me of you_

_I never seen grey, green, black_

_You're true_

_The color of blue_

_no other will do_

_in my heart_

_I only feel the color of blue_


End file.
